heroes_of_tyrnfandomcom-20200213-history
Homebrew Rules
The following rules will be used throughout play to bring extra spice into the game. If any rule is found to be not working as well as hoped we can vote to have it removed. I as DM reserve the right to remove any rule that is causing me serious headaches. New rules can be suggested and will be added if all players agree to them. Active Initiative Combat isn't polite and enemies don't like to wait in line to take their turn - the flow of battle is always dynamic and unpredictable. Work with your allies to support each other, chain together powers and tactics, and exploit weak points as one well-oiled team of adventurers. The Dynamic Round With Active Initiative, there is no pre-determined order of initiative. Instead, once a person has finished their turn, they get to choose who goes next—another player, group of monsters, or environmental hazard. A basic round follows four simple steps: 1. Who goes first?: Decide who triggered the scene and acted first. Did you throw the first punch? 2. T'ake turns:' Take your turn. Once you've finished your actions, you get to pick who goes next. 3. End the round: Once everyone's finished their turn, end the round and clear up any expired effects. 4. Start a new round: If there's still conflict, the last person to act gets to decide who starts the new round. Step 1. Who Goes First? The first step is to figure out who acted first and triggered the scene. Most times it will be obvious which character started things—someone throws the first punch, or steps on the trap, or casts a spell. For example: DM: '''You're surrounded, Grilmus. The hobgoblin sneers at you, "Throw down your weapon, Paladin, and maybe we'll only cut off one hand". ''Grilmus: "Pft, never trust a mangy goblin", I raise my shield and charge.'' ''DM: You're triggering the fight Grilmus, you have the first turn, roll your attack.'' If it's not obvious who acted first, you can determine this randomly by rolling for initiative—whoever rolls highest goes first. After that first turn is complete, switch to dynamic turn ordering as described here. '''Step 2. Take Turns Take your turn as normal. Once you've finished your actions, you get to pick who goes next—this can be any other character, creature, hazard, or group of monsters that hasn't acted yet in the current round. Interrupting: Anyone who took damage during your turn can steal the initiative from you at the end of your turn (see Interrupting), so be careful who you attack. Delaying You cannot pass or delay once your turn begins, but you can ready an action. This doesn't change your turn order — if your triggered action is the last act in a turn, you don't get to choose the next person to act. Step 3. End the Round Once all characters and creatures have finished their turn, end the round as normal and clear up any expired effects—spells, powers, timers, etc. Effect Duration Effects that last a specific duration of rounds tick down at the end of each round. Once a duration reaches 0, the effect has ended and can be removed. Any effects that would expire at the start or end of your turn are unchanged, expiring as normal. Step 4. Start a New Round If there's still conflict to resolve, start a new round. The last person to act in the current round decides who starts the new round—they cannot pick themselves. Interrupting If you haven't taken your turn yet this round, you have a chance to steal the initiative and take the next turn—even if you were not nominated. This is called an interrupt. There are two main ways in which you can do this: 1. You can spend an Inspiration Point to interrupt. 2. If you took damage during the last turn, you can choose to interrupt for free. If you choose to interrupt, you must do so before the next person starts their turn. You can't interrupt if you've already acted this round, and you can't interrupt an ally. These rules apply to monsters as well. Example of Play The party are facing down against a hobgoblin and four goblins: ''DM: The hobgoblin roars an order out to the goblins and they spring forward. Bird, you've got the highest'' initiative—what do you do? ''Bird: I fire an arrow at the hobgoblin... (rolls 11), oof, that's a bad start.'' ''DM: Your arrow misses by a wide margin. The hobgoblin shouts, and three of the goblins look at you.'' ''Bird: That doesn't sound good. Grilmus, might need you to draw some attention here...'' ''Grilmus: I'm on it. I move forward and strike at the nearest goblin with my hammer (rolls 16).'' ''DM: The goblin curses aloud as you hit it. How much damage does it take?'' ''Grilmus: 6 points. Then with my second attack, I swing round to hit another goblin (rolls 17).'' ''DM: Another hit—the goblin screeches as it takes...?'' ''Grilmus: 7 points of damage. Now that should get their attention.'' Having finished his turn, Grilmus now prepares to pass over to Hee-Soon. The DM, however, chooses to interrupt with one of the monsters. As the goblins took damage during Grilmus's turn, they can interrupt for free. ''Grilmus: Ok Hee-Soon, you're up next.'' ''Hee-Soon: Perfect. I—'' ''DM: Before you can act, Hee-Soon, one of the goblins interrupts and leaps forward towards Griomus. He swings his sword in a fierce two-handed arc and hits, dealing 6 damage.'' ''Grilmus: Ouch.'' ''DM: The hobgoblin laughs coldly, licking the blood from its blade. "You have my attention, little paladin," he sneers. The goblins begin to move—'' ''Kragnor: I think not (spends an Inspiration Point to Interrupt). Enough of this nonsense. Step back, Grilmus, it's about to get ragey up in here.'' Combat Targeted Shots When making an attack you can choose to make a targeted attack or a standard attack. To make a targeted attack, describe what area of the target you are aiming for and the intention of your attack. The DM will consider your intentions and use the following outcome to determine the outcome. If the attack roll is lower than the penalty applied but still beats the targets standard AC, the attack hits but damage is rolled without a modifier. Targeted attacks can only be made against creatures sized large or smaller unless otherwise stated. Flanking Attacks made from directly behind a target are made with advantage. Kill Streak! If a critical hit causes a target to drop to 0HP, you can immediately make another attack against a target within 10ft of the original target. Inspiration When using inspiration roll 1d6+4 Ability Checks Versatile A different skill can be used to complete an ability check if the DM deems it justified, for example, a barbarian could use their strength modifier to perform an intimidation check.